Together Forever
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: That kiss made her realize her true feelings. SayaKai


This story takes place after Saya and Kai return to Okinawa. I was thinking of the last episode—in which Saya and Haji kissed and then Saya said, "I want to live with Kai and you!" I found it funny that Saya mentioned Kai's name first, so I came up this theory. So read on to find out what it is. ; Read and Review! No flames!!

* * *

--Together Forever--

**Disclaimer:** Trust me…If I owned Blood, the ending would've been way different.  
**Summary:** That kiss made her realize her true feelings. SayaKai

* * *

Kai sighed as he lied on his bed. His hands were left behind his head as his eyes glared at the ceiling before him. For the umpteenth time this month, Kai had that stupid image in his head: Saya and Haji kissing.

"Dammit." Kai quietly cursed. His chest rapidly rose up and down as he tried to calm down his rage. "Why did I have to fall in love with her?"

The brown-haired man turned to look at the clock by his bedside. He noticed it was time to get up and stood up to prepare Saya's bento. As soon as he was done, Kai was greeted by a black-haired teen.

"Hey, Saya."

"Hi, Kai." Saya walked over to Kai and hugged him tightly. Kai inhaled her scent, but quickly snapped back to reality when he heard the girl's voice. "You smell like summer."

"I do?" Bewilderment striking in Kai's voice."You've said that before."

Saya laughed and nodded. "I know."

"Saya, you better get to school. I prepared your lunch. Now go." The young man smiled and heard the girl scream out, "Bye!" Kai sighed yet again as he gathered his thoughts. "I really need to get control of these feelings."

Kai tended the shop until Saya came bursting through the door. "Hey. How did you like your lunch?"

"It was great! I especially liked the hard-boiled egg!" The Otonashi exclaimed.

"That's all?" Some disappointment was in Kai's voice. "You didn't like my egg plant?"

"Yeah I did. But I really liked the hard-boiled egg the best. I think we should have a hard-boiled egg in all our dishes."

"You know what I think?" The Miyagusu inquired. "I think you need a new hair cut." Saya agreed and Kai lead her outside the restaurant to cut her hair. Once they were done, the two went home to get ready for the party they were going to be hosting.

* * *

"Kai. I need to talk to you." The sixteen-year old timidly said as she knocked on the boy's bedroom door.

When the door opened, Saya could feel her heartbeats increase. Before her stood the same guy she had known for more than a year, but for some reason, she didn't look at him the way she did before. Dare she say that she was attracted to Kai? His muscle arms that showed thanks to the sleeveless black shirt. Saya needed to get control of herself.

"Yes, Saya?" The same thing was happening through Kai's mind. She was just perfect to him. Her face, her body, her entire anatomy was brilliant.

Saya entered Kai's room and sat on his bed. She patted the bed, indicating the brown-eyed man to sit next to her. Kai obeyed and sat next to her. "I need to talk to you about the night that Diva died."

'Crap. That again.' Kai sighed and nodded his head. "Saya, we've talked about his. Haji is alive. I'm sure of it. You just have to—."

"Have faith." Saya finished Kai's sentence. "I know that, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"About what then?" There was major curiosity burning in Kai's mind. However, deep inside him, he knew where Saya was getting at.

"It about the kiss I had with Haji."

'Crap.' Ouch! Guess he might have been wrong. Envy spread through Kai's body. "What about it?"

"Kai." Saya took hold of his hands. She then looked as their fingers intertwined. "I know you saw us."

At this point, Kai could have been breathing out fire through his nose. However, despite this fact, the Miyagusu kept his calm. He scratched the back of his head searching for what to say. "Yeah."

"I want to tell you what I felt after that."

Kai felt his shoulders tense up. 'Is she going to tell me that she's in love with him?' Kai inwardly groaned. He looked at Saya, who still had her gaze on their hands. "Go on."

Saya could feel her heart race. She had been thinking about telling this to Kai for months, but never really had the nerve to. But her time was approaching, and Saya had to tell Kai soon. Without looking up, the Otonashi started talking. "After I kissed Haji, I only thought about one thing."

"What was it?" Kai nervously asked.

"You." Saya's head shot up. Her eyes stared directly into Kai's widen eyes. "I thought about how I wished it had been you who kissed me. I love Haji, but the more I think about it, the more I come to realize that I'm in love with you."

Kai looked at the girl before him. She had just spilled out the feelings she had for him, and was currently blushing and waiting for his respond. 'What the hell am I just doing sitting her? I've waited forever for her to have the same feelings."

Kai smiled at Saya and crashed their lips together. The Miyagusu raised his hand and ran his fingers through her hair. He then began leaning forward, causing the Otonashi to fall back on the bed. Saya then felt the man pull back.

"I love you, too." A smirk covered Kai's face. His smirk quickly fell when he saw the sad expression on Saya's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's almost time." Saya sadly said.

Kai felt his heart cringe. "Oh. The hibernation." Saya nodded at Kai. "Saya. Make me your Chevalier."

"Kai. We've talked about this." Saya avoided eye contact. However, considering their position, it didn't take long for Kai to catch her eye again. She was lying down, while Kai had half his body on the bed and the other half leaning on top of Saya.

"This is the only way we can be together, Saya. If you make me one of your Chevaliers, I'll live forever. When you wake up, we'll start off where we left off. We can raise the twins together."

"Kai."

"Saya, please."

The black-haired ten looked at Kai's pleading look and gave in. He wanted to become her Chevalier and who was she to deny him that. But she was only kidding herself—she wanted to make him her Chevalier. That way they could truly be together forever.

Saya bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed. She then leaned up and kissed Kai deeply. She then pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you." Then the transformation process began. Saya slipped out from under Kai and cradled him in her arms. Kai soon fell asleep and Saya lied next to him, resting her head on top of his chest. Saya closed her eyes as well and smiled. They could rest a while before the party.

What mattered if she fell asleep now? She was sure of one thing that would happen when she'd wake up again. Kai would be there to start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
